When a person sustains a flesh cut, wound or bone break on an arm, leg, or even on the head or body torso (all frequently noted as a limb herein), it is wise if not imperative to medically treat the matter as soon as possible, if even on an emergency or temporary basis. This would include stopping excessive bleeding from the wound or splinting and immobilizing a limb due to possible broken bone structure therein. However, overall hostile environments or accident situations (war-time battlefield or crashed vehicle, etc.) might make reaching, moving or working on the patient difficult; and the patient might be unconscious or otherwise incapable of offering assistance. Some form of a strap device has conventionally been used to wrap around the patient's limb for effectively: (1) holding a wound dressing in place, or (2) serving as a compress to reduce bleeding, or (3) serving as a tourniquet is restricting severe bleeding; however, such devices have traditionally been quite single purposed and incapable of selectively achieving all such functions.